Entre toi et moi
by Lena Blue
Summary: La relation entre une femme qui cherchait un enfant à aimer et un petit garçon qui recherchait des parents pour l'aimer. Ils se sont finalement trouvé et au fil des ans, jusqu'à ces 18 ans ou il rencontrera une autre personne qu'il aimera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 **_

- Je suis désolé de te confier sa garde à cause de mes voyages, soupira un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, tirant une de ces meilleurs éditrices et fans.

Celle-ci riait de se faire tant apprécier par ce voyageur et écrivain malsain comme la presse pouvait le publier et l'expliquer dans ses articles honteux.

- Il est un peu turbulent mais je pense que tu l'aimeras, ricana le grand homme, le poussant dans une pièce immense, emplis de jouets.

Un immense tapis de voitures, des légos un peu partout, un carton emplis de livre dont l'un se trouvait entre les jambes d'un petit blond en costume de renard pour bébé, son petit index pointait sur un avion.

Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il pouvait voir dans chacune de ces pages qu'il tournait. Sa chevelure blonde était ébouriffée alors que ses mains reposaient sur le tapis lorsqu'il regarda un bateau à voile.

- Tu disais turbulent et impulsif, pas sage à regarder un bouquin, il me semble ? Taquina la jeune femme, s'approchant du petit bonhomme.  
>- Il n'est jamais comme cela. Il a du sentir quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas, tenta d'expliquer l'écrivain, se grattant la tête au passage.<p>

La jeune éditrice et femme de travail qu'elle était se positionna accroupie prés de l'enfant. Ce fut la première fois que Naruto réagit à la présence de la femme. Ou autre personne que son parrain. Il leva son regard vers elle, lui dévoilant l'océan bleu de ses pupilles enfantines et innocentes. Ses joues aux moustaches de renard et son petit nez retroussé.

Un chef d'œuvre d'humanité renfermé dans le corps de ce petit garçon. Et prise d'amour à l'égard de ce bébé, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa tête gentiment, voulant voir sa réaction.

Ce qui étonna le plus Jiraya fut la manière dont son filleul rechercha le contact de cette femme. Tendant ses petits bras vers elle, il sourit en ayant presque cette impression de voir la queue du costume bougeait avec intérêt.

Il appelait ses bras et cet amour maternel qu'il avait toujours refusé aux autres femmes et nounous. Il la voulait comme maman définitive, n'ignorant aucunement que sa vraie mère était un ange.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit un véritable monstre, ce garçon, ricana l'auteur de bien des livres que Jiraya adorait bouquiné.  
>- Traîtresse, pesta le vieillard, s'approchant du couple qui se souriait. Comment as-tu fait ? Aucune de ses femmes n'arrivaient à se faire remarquer ! expliqua Jiraya, emmenant son amie dans le salon, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Il m'aime comme sa maman en tout cas. Tu m'accorderais sa garde si je te le demandais, mon cher ami ? demanda la jeune femme, amoureuse de ce blondinet.

Le romancier pornographique fit un cappuccino à son invité, réfléchissant sur la question. Laisser Naruto à cette merveilleuse femme qu'était Gwendolyn Trecy Serra Wills. Elle l'avait aidée plus d'une fois. Pourtant maintenant, c'était elle et son filleul qui avait besoin d'aide et de l'autre. Peut-être ainsi les deux êtres seraient heureux.

- Tu deviendrais sa mère à jamais, tu le sais mais je souhaite toute de même le voir de tant à autre, d'accord ? proposa Jiraya, s'asseyant devant la jeune femme.

L'image de cette femme tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon qui n'était pas son fils mais qu'elle regardait avec tant d'amour maternelle le frappa.

Et s'il lui confiait Naruto, alors cet enfant serait heureux et aimé grâce à une femme aimante et généreuse. Le petit jouait avec les doigts de sa " mère " qui lui rendait chacune de ses grimaces.

- Je te le confie. Naruto est maintenant ton fils, Gwen, assura Jiraya. Donne-lui ce que ses parents m'ont demandé de lui offrir, supplia-t-il, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.  
>- Accepté, dit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais son nom de famille ? Questionna Gwen, posant le petit garçon sur ses genoux.<br>- Namikaze-Uzumaki. Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Tom n'accepterait jamais l'enfant dans sa famille, pas plus que ses beaux-parents. Pourtant, s'il l'aimait, il devrait faire cet effort. A tout prix.

- As-tu les papiers d'adoption ? Que je puisse signer mon accord ainsi que rajouter mon nom aux siens, lança-t-elle, faisant rire Naruto qui remettait sa capuche de renard.  
>- Oui. Une seconde.<p>

Jiraya disparut dans le bureau alors qu'elle restait avec lui. Avec son fils. L'enfant d'un couple mort dans un accident de voiture, laissant leur héritier à la tête d'un empire multinationale qu'elle dirigerait jusqu'à la majorité de son fils, si Naruto, aussi, accepté de la diriger.

- Naruto, on rentre à la maison après avoir dit au revoir à parrain ? demanda-t-elle, caressant la joue de son petit garçon.

L'enfant hocha la tête, comprenant les paroles de cette femme qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Assis à côté d'elle, le bonhomme âgé d'un an regardait partout, cherchant un point de repère autre que sa maman.

Pourtant, rien dans cet appartement, complètement différent de l'univers dans lequel le plongerait cette femme, complètement différente des autres, n'arrivait à le détacher de cette femme. Voulant dormir un peu, il monta sur ses genoux, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, agrippant la longe jupe marron. Pour finalement s'endormir comme ça, avec ce bien-être incroyable de ne pas être si seul. Allongée sur elle, il sourit dans son sommeil, enfin heureux d'avoir une maman qui l'aimait.

- Bonne nuit petit garçon. Hâte-toi de devenir grand pour me montrer tes talents, murmura Gwen, complètement sous le charme de ce soleil miniature qui vivait et respirait.

Jiraya revint, souriant face à cette image de sa meilleure amie caressant les cheveux blonds de son filleul qui reposait sur ses genoux et cuisses.

- Je suppose que tu l'emmène avec toi ce soir ? Ricana le vieil homme s'asseyant tout en regardant cette femme signait la demande d'adoption.  
>- Tu supposes incroyablement bien. De toute manière, je passerais demain au bureau afin que tu puisses poursuivre tes voyages dans le monde pour tes inspirations, assura-t-elle, n'exagère juste pas lorsque tu écriras.<br>- Comment pourrais-je ? Tu emploie toujours les pires méthodes afin de calmer mes ardeurs. C'est injuste, tu sais ! Se plaignit l'écrivain.  
>- Pauvre homme. Commence déjà par avouer tes sentiments à la femme que tu aimes, imbécile ! Riposta Gwen, amusée de tant d'hargne à se défendre.<p>

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire. Ils n'oublièrent aucunement qu'un petit être dormait non loin d'eux. Au contraire, leurs regards se portèrent sur ce bonhomme, ravis d'un tel sourire. Les papiers signés, La jeune écrivain emmena son fils chez elle afin qu'il rencontre son père et le reste de sa famille.

Ce fut accompagné d'un bébé qu'elle pénétra l'imposante maison, attirant le regard de la femme de ménage qui arriva en courant, s'extasiant devant l'enfant. Mais Naruto était véritablement endormi malgré les cris qui résonnaient dans la maison. S'enfonçant dans la chaleur de ses bras, l'enfant serra la chemise et bailla. L'adorable bouille qu'il donnait aux deux femmes les fient rire, alertant le père de famille qui se figea en voyant le petit qui dormait dans les bras de son épouse.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ! ordonna l'homme qui descendit les escaliers, en colère.  
>- Je te présente nôtre fils, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Serra Wills, souffla Gwen, déposant Naruto dans les bras de la nounou.<br>- Nôtre fils ? Il n'est pas issu de mon sang alors pourquoi je devrais l'accepter sous mon toit ? Questionna le " père ", s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
>- Tu seras bien obligé. Et n'espère pas me faire du chantage puisque je peux très bien quitter la maison et partir vivre dans la mienne, rétorqua l'éditrice, regardant son époux.<br>- Quel maison ? Aucune n'est à ton nom, je te rappelle.

A l'entente de ces mots, Gwen se mit à rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver drôle alors qu'elle avait caché à cet homme le fait qu'elle possède une maison pour elle et son fils si un problème survenait.

- Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'avais pas pensé à m'acheter ma propre baraque si je venais à divorcer. Bien avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, je ne vivais plus dans cet appartement miteux comme tu l'appelles si bien, je vivais chez moi, raconta la jeune femme, amusée de voir l'effarement se lire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.  
>- Comment ? Comment peux-tu espérer me voir aimer cet enfant que je ne connais pas ! cria le bureaucrate, se levant de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de cette femme qu'il aimait tant.<p>

Gwen s'éloigna de lui, fermant les yeux tout en s'approchant de cette fenêtre. Soufflant un bon coup, elle scruta l'extérieur avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- J'ai pu l'espérer parce que tu es humain, rappelle-toi ? De toute manière, c'est trop tard, J'ai déjà signé les papiers. Apprends à le connaître d'abord, intima la jeune femme prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et puis cela te fait un héritier.  
>- Il est donc nôtre fils et s'appelle Naruto, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je suis vaincu, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Bien vu. Réfléchis à ton prochain comportement avec lui. Sache qu'avant d'être ton héritier, il sera ton fils et je veux que tu l'aimes comme tel, ordonna la mère, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Voulant voir, une dernière fois, son bébé, elle pénétra la chambre d'enfant de couleur chaude, regardant l'intérieur d'un lit, le voyant remuer dans son sommeil, dans son sa main, elle effleura de l'index une mèche blonde et soyeuse avant de sourire gentiment ainsi que de prendre une peluche de renard, caressant le museau avant de le poser prés de son fils.

Ressentant une autre présence prés de lui, l'enfant agrippât le tissu de la peluche avant de l'attirer à lui et de la serrer contre lui. Il ronronna, frottant son petit nez contre le museau, les yeux fermés mais l'instinct au maximum. Posant son menton sur ses bras, elle continua de regarder ce petit trésor avant de partir vers sa chambre, remarquant son époux prés de la fenêtre.

- Tom ? Appela Gwen, en nuisette orange.  
>- Essayons, d'accord ? proposa l'homme, prenant sa femme dans ses bras. J'espère juste réussir...<p>

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassant au passage. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Pour tout les trois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un peu occupé par son histoire avec un crapaud, un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil ne fit aucunement attention à l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Prenant dans ses mains, l'animal aux couleurs oranges qui le regardait bizarrement, il se releva, soufflant un bon coup avant de se retourner et de percuter son père qui le fixait sévèrement.

Surpris de le voir ici, Naruto n'oublia aucunement ses bonnes manières et salua son père, espérant ne pas se faire frapper ou punir en l'absence de sa mère. C'était dans ses moments qu'il désirait qu'elle revienne vite de son voyage d'affaire. Elle était la seule à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Un simple petit garçon qui désirait vivre son enfance et son adolescence à fond. Mais maintenant, il devait surtout trouver une excuse pour éviter sa chambre.

- Papa, je... soufflai Naruto, croisant et décroisant ses doigts.  
>- Je n'ai aucunement le temps ou l'envie de t'expliquer ma façon de penser. Nous avons des invités ce soir aussi je tiens à ce que tu me fasses honneur, gronda Tom, emmenant son héritier dans l'imposante voiture noire qui les attendait.<br>- Papa ? Des invités ? En l'absence de maman ? Questionna l'enfant.

Tom soupira. Il ne pouvait réellement comprendre l'importance que pouvait avoir sa femme afin qu'il aime ce gosse. Il n'était aucunement éduqué comme les autres. De toutes les pires manières, ce gamin se rebellait contre lui. Contre ses façons d'aristocrate. Depuis sa propre enfance à lui, ses parents l'avaient habitué à un tel luxe.

Hors Gwendolyn, dans toute sa féminité et son naturel, l'avait protégé. Avait libérer son âme pourri gâté, elle l'avait aimé puis pendant un temps, lui avait confié ce garçon. Alors jusqu'à son retour, il devrait l'aimé comme il le pouvait. Chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Parce que Naruto n'était pas son fils mais le sien. Et il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'apprécier.

- Papa ? Tu savais qu'autrefois les rois se mariaient avec leur propre sœur en Egypte pour ne pas mélangeaient leur sang divin avec des étrangers ou des sujets du royaume ? raconta Naruto, s'extasiant devant son livre d'histoire.

Tom reporta son attention sur son fils, intrigué de le savoir passionné comme cela par l'histoire antique du monde. Comme sa femme. Comme sa mère adoptive.

- Ou alors Qu'Henri VIII décapita deux de ses femmes parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été capables de lui fournir un fils ou encore de respecter son serment de reine. C'est incroyablement ce qui a pu se passer autrefois, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Naruto ?<br>- J'aimerais être Archéologue ou écrivain. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, rigola le garçon, faisant arracher un premier sourire à son père.

Ce fut cet unique moment qui rapprocha les deux hommes. Car, dans le courant de la soirée, Naruto démontra à chaque invité toute l'impulsivité qu'il possédait, la force de caractère ainsi que le courage de faire sentir ses idées et ses opinions.

Et dans cette assemblée emplis d'imbéciles et de cœur renfermé, un seul enfant fut touché par les paroles du petit autre garçon, cheveux noirs au reflet bleu, le portrait craché de sa mère contrairement à son frère qui tenait plus du père. Des yeux onyx, une bouche étrangement rouge cerise pour un garçon.

Une coupe de cheveux assez originale aussi. Des piques relevés à l'arrière du crâne, naturellement alors que deux mèches longues entouraient son visage pâle. Une jolie frimousse d'après les dires de ses parents qui resta tranquille, à sa place, malgré l'envie fulgurante de rejoindre le soleil dans sa chambre.

C'était ainsi que le petit Uchiha Sasuke vit pour la première fois, Naruto, le soleil comme il l'avait surnommé, avec ce profond désir de n'accorder d'importance qu'à ce garçon. Mais ce fut également la dernière fois.

Jamais Sasuke ne revit le blond. N'étant ni dans son école, ni dans les environs de son quartier.  
>Complètement à l'opposé de sa villa familial, celle des Wills était grande et calme malgré le grabuge que causé l'héritier mâle de Tom Wills lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la demeure.<p>

Pourtant, au retour de la mère, ce fut Naruto qui l'accueillie, la serrant contre son petit corps, heureux de la retrouver. Il aimait sa mère plus que n'importe qui.

- Maman ! Tu es revenue ! cria le petit garçon, frottant sa joue contre celle de sa mère.  
>- Naruto... Tu es content de me revoir ? Taquina Gwen, caressant les mèches blondes, souriante face à la boue qu'elle avait vue sur le vêtement orange de son fils ainsi que sur ses joues. - J'ai remarqué un joli crapaud orange foncé et je l'ai appelé Gamakichi. J'étais en train de lui aménagé un endroit dans le jardin quand j'ai entendu la voiture, expliqua Naruto, s'essuyant les joues sur les manches de son pull.<p>

Elle rigola, se relevant pour prendre dans son sac un cadeau qu'elle lui donna, le laissant découvrir alors qu'elle montait rejoindre son époux.

- Tom ? Es-tu à la maison ? Appela Gwen, ouvrant la porte pour le découvrir avec une femme dans ses bras.

Le temps se figea, laissant le petit découvrir à son tour la scène. Il fronça les sourcils pour finir par prendre la main de sa mère, la serrant pour lui témoigner son affection.

- Tu m'expliques ? ordonna la jeune femme, forte et méchante.  
>- Je te présente mon amante, Anne rose de Lagardère. Elle m'est bien plus agréable que cet être abject que tu caches derrière ton dos, ricana Tom, léchant la peau du cou de la femme.<br>- Je vois cela. Mais je considère tes paroles plus abjectes que mon fils. Le sais-tu seulement ? Imbécile que tu es, soupira Gwen.  
>- Je te fais remarquer que tu as adopté cet enfant seul sans m'en parlé ! Riposta méchamment le bureaucrate, se levant tout en faisant peur à Naruto qui se cacha encore plus.<p>

L'écrivain qu'elle était posa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui comprit le message, allant demander la valise pour mettre ses vêtements à l'intérieur.

- Que fais-tu ? Enfin tu le renvois auprès de cet homme que tu admires ainsi que ses écrits ! s'écria Tom, heureux face à une tel idée.

Les mots atteignirent le cœur de l'enfant qui baissa la tête. Brisé par les paroles d'un homme qu'il aimait même en sachant qu'il était un étranger normalement. Mais cette douleur se pensa rapidement sous des mots qui sortirent de la bouche de sa maman adoptive qui lui démontra son amour envers lui plus que cet homme.

- Non. Je te quitte. Tu restes avec ta putain, je me casse avec mon trésor, annonça Gwen, s'approchant de la porte, ignorant totalement la douleur que pouvait engendrer son départ dans le corps de cet homme.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Tu oses demander après tes paroles envers Naruto ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, surprise et intriguée.  
>- Je...<p>

Elle partit du bureau, laissant Tom à sa détresse. Elle vit son fils dans le couloir, le regard baissé, très mal dans sa peau depuis les paroles de son père. S'approchant de lui, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant lever son regard bleu vers elle afin qu'il ne calme la douleur dans son cœur.

- Maman ? On s'en va ? Questionna Naruto, inquiet. Mais la maison ?  
>- J'ai acheté une maison pour nous deux afin que si cela devait arriver, on puisse avoir un toit sur la tête. On vivra dans une résidence ou tu pourras élever ton crapaud et d'autres, si tu veux, expliqua-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur son front.<br>- Et papa ?  
>- Papa et Maman ne sont plus ensemble puisqu'il n'accepte pas ton existence dans cet endroit. Tu es mon fils et mon trésor. Alors je te choisis plutôt que lui, souffla-t-elle, posant son front contre les mèches blondes qui recouvraient celui de son fils.<br>- Maman, tu pleures ! dit-il, prenant le visage de sa mère entre ses petites mains.

Elle lui sourit avant de se relever pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils firent leurs bagages. Sans aucun remord, elle se débarrassa de son alliance avant de prendre les bagages, les mettre dans sa voiture pour finalement quitter le domaine.

Naruto regarda la maison s'éloignait, laissant ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs de ses trois semaines avec elle et cet homme. Ses gifles, ses punitions et ses paroles, volontairement méchantes, envers lui qui avait tant espéré se faire aimer de sa personne.

- Maman ? Tu crois qu'un jour, j'aurais un papa qui m'aimera ? demanda le petit garçon de sept ans, curieux.  
>- Nous verrons. L'avenir est incertain et le temps nous le dira... murmura-t-elle, la nuit accompagnant son chemin loin de cet homme qui avait trahi ses espérances.<p>

Ainsi, un autre départ commençait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La première chose que vit Gwen en pénétrant sa maison fut Naruto, allongée sur le petit canapé, deux gros coussins coincé sous son petit corps de 10 ans, sa main gauche pendu dans le vide. L'autre bras pliait et reposant sur le coussin ou sa tête, elle aussi reposait. Ses paupières fermées, cachant la beauté de ses yeux bleus. Le reste de son visage enfonçait dans la chaleur du coussin.

Complètement épuisé par sa journée dans son club de sport. Ses bandeaux noirs à ses poignets, son pantalon éternellement orange. Sa chevelure blonde luisant sous des rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Elle sourit, se ravissant de cette image d'innocence. Il dormait. Doucement et paisiblement sur le canapé, épuisé alors qu'elle rentrait de ses courses, joyeuse. Elle avait rencontré un homme qui lui plaisait. Et elle semblait lui plaire d'après le doux sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il la regardait. Mais comment le présenter à Naruto ?

Son fils accepterait-il cet homme dans sa vie ? Dans leur vie ? Et Michael acceptera-t-il son bébé dans sa propre vie qu'il voulait fonder avec elle ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais elle devait le dire plutôt que mentir et causer plus de tord.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle souffla un bon coup, préparant un bon chocolat chaud pour le retour des courses, admirant le petit garçon qu'était devenu le bébé de ces dernières années faire la sieste lui faisant penser à un petit vieux.

Pourtant, il avait fait des progrès et démontrait une intelligence assez particulière. Il n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là, il se faisait juste passé pour afin de ne pas se faire muter dans une école de petits bourges comme il les appelait.

Son expérience avec ce père adoptif et sans cœur lui avait laissé sur la conscience qu'une haine viscérale pour ce monde aristocratique et merdique.

Un peu vulgaire à cause de ses propres paroles, étant redevenu cette femme d'autrefois qu'elle était, il prenait toujours acte de ses paroles, tenait ses promesses tout en étant fière de sa manière de vivre.

Un vrai petit Serra. Un vrai petit garçon plein d'honneur. Une merveille. Prenant appuis sur ses mains, elle repartit vers la porte d'entrée, allant chercher la fin des courses. A aucun moment, son fils ne revint des rêves le temps que l'après-midi ne passe. Il resta allongé sur ce canapé, sur ces coussins beiges.

Alors qu'elle préparait le dîner de ce soir pour trois, elle remarqua une silhouette marchait le long du couloir pour finalement venir enlacer sa taille, frottant son nez contre son ventre.

- Tu espères me faire changer d'avis au sujet du dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Gwen, bougeant sa hanche pour que son fils ne la lâche afin qu'elle aille chercher une surprise pour lui.  
>- Maman ! Se plaignit le garçon courant après sa mère, la suivant à travers toute la maison, remarquant le paquet dans ses mains.<p>

Elle rigola, finissant par s'arrêter pour regarder les yeux apeurés de son fils du à la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il devait surement croire qu'elle avait appelé son ex, cherchant une réconciliation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, rassura la jeune femme, caressant les épis dorés avant de laisser son fils avec le paquet devant lui, descendant accueillir son invité.

Naruto n'osa aucunement se retourner, commençant à trembler violemment, sa respiration devenant hachée, le faisant tomber à genoux pour finalement s'évanouir. Le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention du couple qui se précipita à son chevet. L'inconnu porta l'enfant jusqu'au canapé, désirant comprendre alors que Gwen appelait un médecin, complètement calme alors que son cœur cognait trop fort.

- Princesse... murmura l'invité, s'approchant de son amour, la prenant par les épaules.  
>- Je suis désolé. Je voulais vous présenter, pas provoquer ça. Je t'en prie, ne le rejette pas ! supplia la jeune femme, posant sa tête dans son cou. Michael, ne le rejette pas !<p>

Le dénommé Michael regarda l'enfant, réalisant toute l'importance que pouvait avoir sa décision. S'il acceptait, il gagnerait une femme et un fils. Deux êtres merveilleux et magnifiques qui le couvriraient de bonheur.

Tout autant qu'il ferait avec eux.

- Comment s'appelle nôtre fils ? demanda-t-il, posant sa bouche sur le front de sa future femme.  
>- Michael ?<p>

S'éloignant d'elle, il s'agenouilla devant lui, remarquant le profil fort tout autant fragile du garçon qui respirait doucement. Ses paupières fermées comme ces longs cils caressant la peau un peu mate.

- Naruto... appela doucement Michael, voulant réveiller l'enfant.

Dans le noir de son esprit, le petit blond avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, suppliant pour que les insultes et autres souvenirs s'arrêtent. Il pleurait, terrifié avant de se figeait. Une autre voix, douce et masculine dissipa l'autre qui lui faisait tant de mal. Elle l'attirait vers la lumière. Et il suivit le ton pour finalement émerger de son inconscience.

Papillonnant des yeux, il se redressa, recevant le corps de sa mère contre lui, la serrant de tout son cœur pour finalement sourire gentiment afin de calmer les pleurs compulsifs qu'elle ressentait.

- Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait si peur ! dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.  
>- Maman... je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur de revoir Tom et j'ai paniqué. Mais quelqu'un m'a appelé et à chasser mes cauchemars, expliqua le petit garçon, reportant son regard sur l'intrus.<p>

Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce qui le choqua fut la douceur de ses gestes et la beauté de son regard chaleureux et aimant. Il le fixait comme il aurait souhaitait que l'autre le fixe. De la même façon.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, salua Naruto, s'inclinant devant lui.

Gwen s'assit sur le canapé, attendant la suite des évènements. Elle avait un peu peur mais, voulant savoir aussi, observa la scène sous ses yeux. Michael tendit sa main vers le petit garçon qui finit par courir dans les bras de l'inconnu, adorant déjà cet homme et le considérant d'avance comme son père.

- Tu m'as déjà adopté ? Taquina le visiteur, ressentant les pleurs du petit dans son cou.  
>- Papa...<p>

Face à ce petit mot, Gwen se leva, retenant l'attention pour au final accepter la proposition du son petit-ami du moment. Arrachant un sourire aux deux hommes de sa vie, elle s'agenouilla et accueillit son fils dans ses bras, le rendant plus heureux que jamais. Se levant, elle tournoya avec lui pour finir par le reposer, se retrouvant bloquer contre Michael.

- Alors je peux me sentir chez moi ? Habiter avec vous ? Me marier avec toi et te faire un enfant ? Questionna-t-il, caressant les bras de sa compagne.  
>- Oui. Oui et OUI ! cria la jeune femme, embrassant passionnément son fiancé, le rendant heureux.<p>

Un véritable bonheur venait de tomber sur eux. Un bonheur dont Naruto eut la sensation qu'il ne durerait pas lorsqu'il vit Michael passait l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de sa mère, la trouvant radieuse dans sa robe.

Il sourit, fermant les yeux avec l'espoir de vivre heureux encore longtemps auprès de sa mère. Juste encore quelques années en plus auprès de cette femme qu'il lui avait tout donné.

Tout donné et surtout l'amour d'une mère...

Sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 _

- Tiens l'adopté !

La moquerie d'un groupe de garçon parut passer au-dessus d'une tête blonde. Son sac orange en main, une allure tranquille et pénarde dans les couloirs bondés du collège de Konoha, une petite ville situé en peu au nord du japon, non loin de Suna, une belle ville au bord de la mer.

La plupart des élèves de cet établissement de seconde zone, considéraient Naruto comme un horrible monstre qui ne savait ni réfléchir, ni travailler. C'était une chose.

Depuis son arrivée, à la première année, il avait été frappé et cogné tout en étant tourné en bourrique, la deuxième année, il s'était tellement rebellé que plusieurs avaient finis à l'hôpital.

Et finalement cette année de 4° fut rempli de peur et de doute. Il n'était qu'au milieu de l'année. Pourtant, personne ne venait le provoquer et l'insulter, le cherchant que de loin pour rapidement se taire lorsque ses yeux bleus se posaient sur vous, glacés de haine.

Tout le monde avait peur. Tous, excepté une élève silencieuse et tranquille qui observait les différentes agitations qui arriver lorsque Naruto était dans les parages.

Son nom était Jisuko, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus foncés, ponctué de tâches grises qui rapidement vous ensorcelé. Elle n'était pas une putain d'aprés ce que les professeurs racontés mais aux yeux des élèves, elle agissait comme.

On lui parlait cul, elle savait quels mots employés plutôt que de se taire et de rougir. Vivant avec son père et sa tante, certains se demandaient si parfois, elle ne couchait pas avec son paternel.

De l'inceste, elle en était arrivé à se faire insulter de cela. Un véritable cauchemar pour touts ces imbéciles. Mais pas pour Naruto. Il savait qui regardait lorsqu'il entendait le prénom " Jisuko ".

Une jeune fille, sa chevelure brune un peu clair comme foncé d'aprés les différentes couleurs utilisé pour ses cheveux. Des yeux attirants et expressifs, une gentille bouche moqueuse mais facilement tentatrice. Des mains pas si grandes et des doigts fins, suffisamment pour porter des bagues.

Un livre avec elle, un harlequin, jamais de la même collection. Mais une femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'attirer par ce désir incroyable de réussir sa vie malgré les briques qui lui tombaient sur la figure.

Elle l'interressait plus que tout. Plus encore que n'importe qui. Mais pour l'heure, il devait surtout discuter avec sa mère de certaines choses.

Surtout ce qui concernait ces attirances vers la gente masculine. Ou encore l'image de ce petit garçon aux pupilles noirs et aux lèvres cerises et attirantes.

Ce petit bonhomme qu'il avait vu au bal organisé par son précédent père. Continuant sa marche, il se stoppa, fixant sans le vouloir, cette Jisuko Makyo qui bouquinait encore.

Un véritable rat de bibliothèque. Mais jolie comme tout.

- Et petit con, t'as pas l'impression que l'on te cause, cracha méchamment un roux, accompagné de ses copains.

Il se refroidit rapidement, les pupilles bleus haineuses le toisant de haut en bas avant de continuait sa contemplation.

Un sursaut l'envahit lorsque la jeune fille le regarda, lui souriant avant de le saluer, appréçiant le retour de son coucou. Elle ferma le livre, se levant pour au final, se dirigeait vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas fini de me regarder, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Serra Wols ? demanda la brune, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
>- Comment ?<br>- Au moins, tu connais la politesse par rapport à ces imbéciles, plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un sourire au blond qui posa un baiser sur sa main.

Ils ricanèrent, profitant de la présence de l'autre avant que les cours ne les sépare. Elle était d'une autre 4°, complètement chiffonée et violente envers elle.

Ils connaissaient aussi leur réputations respectifs. Chacun ne se savait proche qu'avec l'autre.

- Tu penses que si on sort ensemble, ils se tairont ?  
>- Ne rêve pas trop. Ils préfèreront jaser plutôt que s'embêter à fermer leurs gueules, ricana méchamment Naruto, serrant son sac alors qu'elle serrait plus fortement son livre contre elle. Quel collection ?<br>- Comment ? souffla Jisuko, sursautant tout en regardant un groupe de fille la fixaient elle comme le blond.  
>- On connaît la même façon d'enseigner la politesse à ses enfants, on dirait, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus franchement, quel collection, cette harlequin que tu lis ? questionna Naruto, regardant le titre.<p>

La collégienne tourna son regard sur son livre, n'ayant jamais imaginer qu'il suivait ses moments de lecture au point de connaitre toute les collections.

- Audace..., murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux au plafond à l'entente de la cloche comme son nouvel ami.

Les deux se sourirent, rejoignant leur classes tout en espérant se revoir. Il voulait la connaître plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Au point d'être son petit ami comme son... amant.

Pénétrant la classe à la suite d'un couple, il rejoignit sa place du fond de la classe d'histoire, s'asseyant seul pour au final, sortir son devoir sur Henri VIII.

Grâce à sa mère, il avait pu répondre sans aucun soucis à chaque questions du dictionnaire, la sachant parfaitement incollable sur le sujet.

Et si les élèves étaient des ordures, les professeurs acceptaient de s'en occuper, appréçiant de tel efforts contrairement aux notes écrites par l'école primaire sur le compte du garçon.

Autrefois, considéré comme un imbécile, il était devenu le meilleur de la classe, avait une trés bonne vue et savait se fondre dans la masse malgré les mots qu'il envoyait en réponse aux provocations faîtes à son encontre.

Le professeur d'histoire, Mr Ibiki Morino, prit sa feuille et sourit, adorant particulièrement ce gosse qui savait esquiver si bien ses propres bêtises au point de ne jamais se faire choper.

Mais depuis peu, il ressentait une certaine agitation venant de cet élève, provenant peut-être des différentes tensions de sa maison.

Quel pouvaient-elles être ? Il ne le savait pas. Ibiki ressentait juste le sentiment que tout s'arrangerait au fil des jours.

- Mr Wols, auriez-vous le plaisir de m'expliquer comment vous faîtes pour parvenir à me contrer si facilement dans chaque devoir ou exposer que je vous impose ? taquina le professeur, distribuant une interro surprise qui fit gémir les autres et sourire Naruto.  
>- J'ai un bon dictionnaire ainsi qu'un ordinateur et une mère géniale chez moi. C'est pratique, vous savez, rétorqua l'élève, prenant son crayon pour finalement écrire rapidement et arriver à la cinquième question.<p>

L'heure de cours se passa en silence, Naruto finissant son interro en une demi-heure pour au final, prendre son cahier à dessin pour au final, entreprendre un croquis de sa copine puis de son souvenir.

Tout autant que de l'autre côté, Jisuko prenait le plaisir de décrire son ami avec beaucoup de passion.

...

Passant la porte de la maison, Naruto fit face à sa mère, ses mains sur ses hanches, un regard furieux sur son visage alors que son père patientait dans le salon.

- Tu peux me dire où tu étais ! cria Gwen, à moitié éffrondré, provocant un mal-être chez son fils.

Le blond baissa la tête et suivit sa mère dans la pièce alors que son père tentait de calmer l'envie de le gifler. Il voulait avant tout avoir une explication pausible de calmer sa colère.

- Naruto, tu sais quel heure il est ? demanda Michael, s'attendant à le voir répliquer.

Mais ce fut un sacré coup pour lui et sa compagne de voir leur fils passait une main devant les yeux. Il pleurait, réalisant les nombreuses bêtises et méchancetés qu'il avait faîte.

- Mon fils ? appela l'homme, s'approchant de lui.

Naruto ne dit rien, préférant souffler un bon coup avant d'avouer la vérité. Il savait pourquoi il avait réagit comme cela. Il savait que ces crises n'étaient pas acceptable.

Même pire, voire incompréhensible. Personne ne comprenait. Personne. Pas même sa déesse, sa chère maman qu'il chérissait tellement.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond, les regardant les yeux prés à s'expliquait réellement. Mes réactions et ma colère ont une raison présice. Je me sens attiré par les hommes mais je refuse de l'être réellement. Et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre totalement ce qui m'arrive.  
>- Naruto...<br>- Et puis, il ya une fille qui me plaît. Me fait complètement craquer. Alors, avec elle, je saurais si j'aime ou non les hommes. Pardon de n'avoir rien dit mais j'espérais régler mes problèmes seul, expliqua-t-il, regardant à présent le sol.

Une violente manifestation des ses parents l'auraient probablement poussé à une fugue ou autre. Mais malgré les différentes épreuves de sa vie, Ce dieu inconnu semblait vouloir que d'autres soient emplis de bonheur et de joie.

Alors, assez surpris, il se retrouva avec sa mère dans ses bras et son père caressant ses épis blonds, secouant la tête pour démontrait toute la stupidité de ses mots.

Certes compréhensible mais idiot lorsque l'on connaissait le monde. Tellement beau aussi. Un océan de bonheur.

Chacun pleurant pour l'autre, le trio n'imaginait pas que bientôt, une térrible nouvelle comme la meilleure frapperait leur petite famille.

Pour l'heure, ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant de ramen du nom d'Ichiraku ainsi que d'un bon film de science-fiction qui les feraient frémir un peu... juste pour oublier ses anciens jours de doute et de méchanceté, ces deux années infernales.

...

Salut à tous.

Je m'absente pour quelques jours avec impossiblités de poster de prochains châpitre au sujet de cette fic. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je la ferais en deux ou trois parties mais elle sera longues.

C'est une histoire sur les déboires de Naruto s'il avait fait partie de ce monde et j'ajoute que j'ai voulu jouer un peu la mère alors la jeune femme c'est moi.

Ce n'est qu'à titre de plaisir et pour mentraîner. Je veux réaliser un rêve alors si c'est dans mes moyens, je le ferais. Ce rêve ? vous le saurez peut-être au prochains chaître.

Bref, je ne posterais pas de châpitre avant juin ou fin mai, cela dépendra quand je rentrerais !

Bisous à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Enlacés sous un peuplier du parc, Naruto et sa petite-amie, Jisuko, riaient sans vraiment s'empêcher de le vouloir. Incontrôlable ainsi que difficile à calmer.

Les autres couples étaient plus stupides à leurs yeux alors qu'eux, ces deux êtres, passaient plus pour des amis que pour un véritable couple. C'était ainsi mais ils s'en moquaient. De plus, Naruto n'avait toujours pas présenté Jisuko à sa famille.

Premièrement, il avait peur qu'elle ne plaise pas à son père du à son côté frivole et joueur comme à sa mère pour son manque de responsabilité du à ses problèmes familiaux. Alors il empêchait toute personne de critiquer son bébé comme il adorait l'appelait.

- Dis, blondinet, quand aurais-je le plaisir de rencontrer ta mère ? taquina Jisuko, se redressant pour se tourner vers lui.

Le regard un peu ailleurs de Naruto fut sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, s'échappant de ses bras pour se lever avant de courir vers je ne sais quel endroit. Et toujours, il lui courait après.

Il ne la rattrapait qu'à l'ombre d'un chêne, la plaquant contre le tronc pour finalement déposer un baiser sur un morceau de peau positionné prés de son oreille. Il descendait doucement sur l'épaule, enlevant une bretelle pour continuer ses petites caresses pour finalement s'échapper de l'emprise des doigts de sa petite-amie.

- Reviens ici, idiot ! lui cria Jisuko, le poursuivant avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Naruto venait de heurter une jolie jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses. Un peu trop bizarre cette couleur alors qu'elle souriait effrontée à son petit ami qui oubliait vite sa présence.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Six mois que leur collège jasait pour rien du à leur couple assez incompréhensible. Six mois qu'ils s'en amusaient pour au final en venir à se séparer dans pas longtemps à cause d'un pouf.

La jeune fille soupira, regardant cette garce s'amusait à faire la pute sur le trottoir à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours le droit de s'autoproclamer sa petite-amie tant que ses parents ne l'auront pas connu.

Ne pouvant supporter plus, elle décida de le laissa à sa drague. Partant rejoindre son père qui l'attendait pour placer des étagères dans la chambre rénovés de sa tante, elle prit son livre et son sac pour rejoindre la deuxième sortie du parc.

N'arrivant aucunement à calmer la douleur de son cœur, elle percuta un couple, s'excusant au passage avant de courir dans les rues. Le couple se regarda, ne comprenant pas les larmes sur ses joues avant de remarquer le fils rire avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Michael ? C'est Naruto avec cette jeune fille, non ? souffla Gwen, amusé de voir son fils si aisé avec les filles malgré son doute d'être attiré par les garçons.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un autre garçon possède cette chevelure blonde et ses moustaches irrésistibles sur ses joues, rigola son compagnon, observant la moue qu'elle faisait face à cette taquinerie.

Depuis son mariage avec elle, il n'avait que des moments de rire avec elle et son fils. Surtout en dépit de leur réconciliation de l'année dernière. Maintenant, c'était complicité sur complicité entre lui et Naruto. Même s'il le croyait amoureux depuis peu d'une jeune fille. Mais pas celle qu'ils regardaient en ce moment.

Une bourgeoise aux longs cheveux roses lisses, des yeux émeraude brillants, une bouche pulpeuse couverte de gloss rose tout autant que sa tenue de la même couleur ainsi que son chihuahua. Une petite fille de riche qui draguait ouvertement son fils. Pourtant, malgré son sourire, elle devinait sans peine la gêne occasionnée par cette attention, étrangement particulière.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir son image et celle de sa mère en affiche sur le mur d'un gigantesque bâtiment avec marquer « La présidente a un fils qui est le légitime héritier de cette compagnie ! Elle lui vole son héritage «.

Si elle et la plupart des passants crurent qu'il allait s'énerver, ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, depuis ses 13 ans, Naruto était au courant de son héritage, il l'avait même laissé à sa mère jusqu'à être digne de le diriger. Mais pour l'heure, il avait encore des choses à apprendre.

De plus, elle eut l'impression de revoir les traits de Tom sur ceux de l'inconnue. Quel ne fut sa surprise de voir l'ancienne voiture de son ex s'arrêtait devant le parc avec lui descendant la voiture au côtés d'une femme plus âgé qui s'avérait être la mère de la petite bourgeoise.

Tout autant que le visage de son fils se crispa, devenant plus dur et méchant, désirant donner un coup de poing à cette ordure comme il l'appelait souvent. Un enfoiré de première qui ignorait le sens du mot amour.

- Michael, allons-y ! Demanda-t-elle, marchant rapidement vers Naruto et le trio qui se dévisageaient.

- A tes ordres.

Ce fut en courant qu'ils arrivèrent prés d'eux, surprenant le blond par la présence de ses parents. Mais il savait aussi que dans ses heures d'absences à la maison, ses parents profitaient de cette intimité. Et c'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussait à voir Jisuko.

Jisuko ? Ou était-elle ? Depuis que « Sakura « lui parlait, il l'avait complètement oublié, de par cette sensation malsaine ressentit en présence de la rose mais également de par l'envie de la connaitre un peu plus.

Et puis, il devait la présenter à ses parents puisqu'ils étaient là. Se détournant, il chercha partout, regardant au niveau du peuplier mais ne trouva aucunement ses affaires. Elle était partie. Le croyant se faire avoir par cette rose d'épine qu'était cette gamine à ses yeux, elle avait du le laisser, se croyant trahie par lui plutôt que de venir le sauver. Soupirant, ses paroles lui revinrent.

« Une seule fois m'a suffit. Alors si tu t'amuses avec moi à ce jeu, ne sois pas sur que je viendrais te chercher pour demander des explications. Au contraire, tu te débrouilleras pour venir me les donner. «

Fermant les yeux, il superposa cette inconnue sur le visage de Jisuko pour finalement rouvrir les yeux. C'était elle et personne d'autre. C'était cette inconnue au passé trouble plutôt que cette riche sans une once de cervelle.

- Maman, peux-tu prévoir une assiette de plus ce soir ? demanda le jeune garçon à sa mère, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr. Mais qui viendra diner avec nous ce soir ? Cette jeune fille ? retourna Gwen, souriante tout autant que son époux alors que Tom les fixait méchamment.

- Non. Une autre. Je te l'amènerais. A tout à l'heure, salua-t-il, s'éloignant tout en secouant la main pour courir vers les rues, à la deuxième sortie du parc, lui aussi.

Les deux couples et la rose seuls, ils s'ignorèrent, retournant à leurs affaires malgré le regard hargneux des deux anciens amoureux. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir sans avoir l'envie violente de se frapper sans relâche mais la jeune femme savait que Michael chercherait à le faire à sa place.

- Partons, je te rappelle que nous aurons une invitée ce soir, mon cœur, lança-t-elle, prenant au passage la main de son amour qui l'emmena vers le supermarché, préférant s'éloigner d'eux.

- Très bien. Bonne journée, messieurs dames, murmura Michael, se détournant d'eux comme Gwen qui proposa déjà un plat délicieux.

De son côté, Tom secoua la tête, ne comprenant aucunement l'attirance de son ex-femme pour cette homme médiocre. Un mécanicien sans avenir contrairement à lui qui pouvait assurer celui de son fils.

Mais c'était trop tard depuis cette nuit-là. Jamais plus elle ne lui reviendrait. Et si c'était comme cela, alors qu'elle crève d'une maladie mortelle, que cette homme meurt dans un accident de voiture ainsi que son précieux fils reste seul jusqu'à trouver le grand amour.

Mais ces paroles ne firent que le sourire, sans jamais imaginer les conséquences qu'elle aurait sur le futur de ce garçon qui, malgré ces moments de malheur, changerait cette malédiction en légende absurde.

Dans un espoir vint, Naruto arriva jusqu'à la maison de son amour, réalisant l'ampleur de ses jours de frustration face à elle. Jisuko méritait qu'on lui offre des marques d'affections pas des caresses capables de lui donner envie pour finalement calmer ce désir.

Il devait s'excuser et rattraper tout ces moments ensemble, quitte à devenir son esclave. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser à un autre. Son père avait tenté sa chance et il avait réussi. Lui aussi ne devait par perdre sinon, il ne s'en remaitrait pas.

Frappant trois coups à la porte, ce fut la tante qui ouvrit, un regard adoré sur lui. Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de le faire rentrer, oubliant la tenue de sa nièce, dépravée mais si sexy.

- Entre, entre ! invita la vieille femme, exaspérant son frère et sa fille qui riaient dans le jardin, les faisant renter pour finalement se figeaient sur le seuil de la porte.

- Merci, ma chère Suya, vous êtes ravissante ce soir, complimenta sous le regard jaloux de Jisuko.

S'inclinant devant le père qui ramena sa sœur à sa place, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui le fixait, les bras croisés et la tête tourné vers la télé. S'approchant doucement, il observa la tenue, effectivement dépravée, presque nudiste avant de sourire. Un appétit sexuel le prit, le rendant affamé de sexe avec elle.

Un débardeur blanc, devenu transparente dont la poitrine se voyait facilement, trop peut-être mais si appétissante, les cheveux mouillés par l'eau et le short bleu foncé, devenu noir avec l'humidité. Sa bague très particulière toujours à son annulaire gauche. En argent composé de deux rangés de petits diamants. Si belle à ses mains si fines et si jolies.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Naruto, parvenant à boucher la vue à sa déesse.

- Non. Je trouve ça juste curieux de te voir devant moi plutôt qu'avec cette ravissante bourgeoise aux jolies cheveux roses, ricana Jisuko, méchante et jalouse, cherchant à passer sans parvenir à réussir.

- Je te demande pardon. Mais tu sais très bien que je déteste les bourges, non ? rappela-t-il, prenant ses mains.

Malgré ce souvenir, avec les dernières images de sa tête, elle ne pouvait oublier comment cette allumeuse avait réussit à l'intéresser. Une sensation de haine pure l'envahit alors qu'elle le giflait. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment souffert, il fallait qu'il rajoute ça et le fait de revenir, la bouche en cœur pour demander pardon. Il se prenait pour qui !

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un homme primale qui a besoin de plusieurs femme pour être sur d'être le plus beau et le meilleur sexuellement ! lui cria Jisuko, en pleurs tout en courant à sa chambre.

- Je t'aime…

Surpris par ces paroles, la jeune fille s'arrêta alors que son père et sa tante souriaient. Se retournant, elle le fixa, tentant de voir un mensonge dans ses yeux mais ne trouva qu'une véritable et merveilleuse vérité.

Il l'aimait. Elle et pas une autre. Mais pourtant toutes ces jolies filles du collège ou autre encore qui passaient devant lui, n'avaient-elle pas grâce à ses yeux ?

Apparemment non puisqu'il la dévorait des yeux et cherchait le moyen de la rendre fébrile. De demander des caresses. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose de particulier pour lui donner envie.

Elle devenait folle au simple regard. Il était si beau et si lumineux que si un jour, elle mourrait, elle lui souhaitait de rencontrer une personne capable de lui donner du bonheur autant que si elle y parvenait.

- Monte, ordonna Jisuko, souriante.

Obéissant, il enleva ses chaussures et grimpa quatres à quatres les escaliers. Il la voulait et il lui donnerait ce qu'elle réclamait depuis longtemps. Pris au jeu, il monta à son tour, pénétrant le jardin secret de sa petite amie pour finalement s'arrêter en la voyant en petite tenue, son tatouage à sa vue.

S'approchant sans faire de bruit, il appuya sur l'œil rouge de la démone à genoux alors qu'elle tentait encore et toujours d'aspirer l'ange qui ne cessait d'échapper à la partie mauvaise. Son doigts remonta lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, provocant un frisson à Jisuko qui se retourna, faisant face au blond.

Un simple baiser fut échangé entre eux. Un effleurement rapide avant d'être entraîné dans un autre plus violent dont les langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, un ballet d'amour. Eternellement.

Ne lâchant son amour que pour fermer la porte, il revint vers elle, la reprenant entre ses bras pour mieux la coller à son corps, désireux enfin de posséder cette femme. Sa langue vint taquiner le cou de son bébé, son nez chatouilla la peau, faisant rire la jeune fille tandis que les mains défaisait le soutien-gorge, délivrant la poitrine fermer et tendu.

Joyeuse, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, plongeant sa main dans les épis dorés, frémissant sous les assauts de son amour. Des frissons passaient sans arrêt sous sa peau alors que les mains mates descendaient pour embêtaient l'élastique de sa culote avant qu'elle ne finisse par terre.

Nue devant Naruto, Jisuko ferma les yeux. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche du blond sur son intimité, ses doigts la préparant à sa venue.

Tremblante entre ses doigts, elle apparut aux yeux du jeune garçon comme la déesse de la luxure, ses bras tendus vers lui, l'appelant à plus de délice. Mais alors qu'il allait lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait, Jisuko changea leur place, le plaçant sous son corps de femme.

Elle lui prodigua les mêmes caresses, découvrant son corps d'homme, utilisant sa bouche et sa langue joueuse pour le faire gémir, parfois crier lorsque le plaisir était trop intense. Ce fut en revenant à sa hauteur qu'ils se sourirent, se promettant de ne jamais se séparer sauf lorsque la mort le ferait.

Une femme et un homme naquirent entre les draps d'un lit, bien avant la fin d'un après-midi chaud. Entre des caresses, des baisers et surtout deux mains liés à jamais, un couple faisait l'amour, riant de s'être retrouvé véritablement malgré ces jours d'abstinence.

...

Jisuko devint la véritable et unique petite-amie de Naruto. Elle fut adorait par la mère et le père qui découvrirent une jeune femme cultivée et loin d'être conne malgré ce que pouvait penser la plupart des gens.

Souvent, on pouvait les voir se cacher derrière un pilonne du collège pour s'embrasser langoureusement ou encore se faire coller pour avoir l'unique plaisir de faire l'amour dans l'une des salles de classes.

Parfois, Kakashi faisait le guet afin qu'il ne se fasse jamais prendre par les surveillants choisis par Danzo, l'un des membres du conseil.

- Bébé… Bébé… gémissait une voix féminine dans les vestiaires des filles, sous les douches, trempés par l'eau qui n'arrêtait pas de couler.

- Chut… Les surveillants trainent dans les couloirs, petit cœur, souffla une autre voix, masculine et rauque, sous l'effort des coups de reins qu'il donnait.

- Mais tout de même… le faire dans les vestiaires… HAN ! laissa échapper Jisuko dans un violent orgasme.

Malgré la beauté de ce visage rouge de gêne, il la laissa se reposer, s'éloignant à son tour afin de lui nettoyer les cuisses pour finalement aller prendre une serviette, séchant de manière fébrile les cheveux bruns devenus noirs avec l'eau.

La jeune fille, rougissante, se relevant, secouant sa tête, ses cheveux encore humide, revenant baiser rapidement baiser la bouche de Naruto avant de prendre son sac, le couple prenant la direction des couloirs, séchés.

Riant dans le silence, ils coururent, passant de justesse le portail, se dirigeant vers le bus de ville. Mais… Mais voilà, une petite fille capricieuse, amoureuse du beau garçon blond de la dernière fois, ne put supporter une telle idée.

Demandant à son père de séparé les deux êtres, il trouva radical d'en éliminer un. Lorsque Naruto laissa la jeune fille devant chez elle, il déposa un baiser rapide sur son front et sur ses lèvres.

S'éloignant doucement, il la laissa entrer. Ce fut trois coups de feu qui l'alertèrent, demandant à un voisin d'appeler la police et l'ambulance.

Pénétrant la maison, il hurla de douleur en voyant sa princesse allongée sur le sol, nageant dans son propre sang. Le regard complètement surpris alors qu'un homme habillé en noir restait en suspense, inquiet de son sort.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, la police emmena le meurtrier alors que les corps des trois membres de la famille étaient transportés à la morgue, le jeune Naruto agrippait la tenue de sa mère, en pleurs, complètement paniqué à cette idée.

Michael remarqua une voiture garée non loin d'un arbre, se croyant certainement invisible alors que la vitre arrière remontée, cachant le visage de Tom Wills. Le père de cette famille se jura de venger son fils. Malgré qu'il fût mécanicien, il pouvait également devenir l'avocat de Jisuko et de ses proches malgré leur ne permettrait jamais que son fils souffre parce que la fille de cet ordure le voulait au point de ne pas savoir ce que pouvait être la compétition, ni même le respect d'une vie.

- Michael, nous rentrons, murmura Gwen, traînant son fils qui cherchait à rejoindre la voiture conduisant les corps à la morgue.

- J'arrive. Naruto, on y va, intima Michael, prenant le blond dans ses bras afin qu'il parte avec eux.

Il savait que lorsqu'il serait dans sa chambre, alors les meubles et tous ces souvenirs se termineront dans un grand fracas ainsi qu'un grand débris.

Tiré par ses parents, le blond ne put que se résigner. Pourtant, sans l'imaginer, il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ainsi que des pupilles ébène, des puits sans fond. Le jeune garçon, à peine d'un an plus âgé que lui, s'approcha.

- C'était une de tes amies ? questionna le brun, lui prenant la main, les joues rouges.

- Ma petite-amie, souffla Naruto, séchant ses larmes. Tu t'appelles ?

Le brun rougit. Il n'osa dire son nom, se contentant de sourire gentiment avant de l'enlacer. Les deux adolescents deviendraient, sans même une seconde l'imaginer, des amants éternels.

- Sasuke… Mais un jour, on se reverra, tout ira bien, rassura le brun, s'échappant pour rejoindre un jeune homme plus grand que lui.

Naruto sourit, retournant à ses parent, étant sur que ce souvenir était plus qu'un rêve et un fantasme. Une personne, qui dans le futur, deviendrait un trésor comme ses souvenirs ou cette femme…

Sa mère.

...

Salut à tous !

C'est moi Sasage ! J'ai promis que j'écrirais des chapitres et je tiens mes promesses.

J'ai avancé tout au long de mes vacances ! On verra combien en tout !

Ce chapitre sera plus long de par le Lemon entre Naruto et Jisuko. Je sais que c'est un peu triste, la mort de sa petite-amie mais je voulais qu'il vive un peu le genre de situation commune.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, après cet évènement, il va devenir bisexuel de par ses nombreuses coucheries avec les hommes et femmes. Mais il n'oubliera pas sa belle déesse puisqu'il passera parfois tout au long de son histoire la voir dans le cimetière.

Je vous souhaite toute de même une bonne lecture et dis merci à mes revieuwers.

Gros bisous à tous et review si le cœur vous en dit.

Sasage Harlequine.


End file.
